barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie Video Game Hero/Credits
This subpage lists the opening and closing credits for Barbie: Video Game Hero. Opening Credits Mattel Creations presents Barbie: Video Game Hero End Credits Executive Producer Julia Pistor Produced by Sarah Serata Associate Producer Rachael Datello Directed by Conrad Helten Zeke Norton Written by Nina Bargiel Additional Writing by Jennifer Skelly Edited by David Avery Cassandra Simmonds Score by Rebecca Kneubuhl Supervising Director Michael Goguen Art Supervision by Garrett Sander Renata Marchand Starring the Voices of: ---- Voice Directors Terry Klassen Collette Sunderman Voice Casting Production Manager Lana Carson Story Supervisor Kristopher Fogel Production Coordinator Teale Sperling Executive in Charge of Production Christine Chang Production Executive Lauren Rose Post Production Manager Sonia Meza-Leon Post Production Associate David Gordon Brittney Sherman Post Production Coordinator Neil Kimball Animation Production by Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc. ---- Executive Producer Kim Dent Wilder Supervising Producer Kylie Ellis CFO/SVP Corporate Development Bryant Pike Producers Melissa Lee Anderson Shawn McCorkindale Art Director Patricia Atchison VP Creative Technology Steven Elford CG Supervisor Derek Waters Production Managers Melanie Callaghan Aude Vitrant Production Coordinators Kelsey Mae Dixon Justin Janzen Amy Tang Emily Yakashiro Designers Kevin Chai Nicole Garber Benjamine Hayte Ksenia Kozhevnikova James Tohill Creative Services Director Michael Douglas Storyboard Artists Kelli Bort Aidan Casserly Gary Scott Mark Simon Samantha Vilfort Modeling Supervisor Adam Vorous Sr. Environment Modeler Sarah Taylor Sr. Character Modeler Vitor Caminha Novaes Environment Modelers Breanna Cheek Zoya Matheos-Fairey Vinod Raju Character Modelers Kristrun Fridriksdottir Harley Munsie Hannan Wang Chad Winstone Surfacing Supervisor Travis Guthrie Surfacing Artists Liviu Antonescu Terral Burnett Sonia Fornasari Robert Hansen David Kim Jean Paul Larmond Heather Ruttan Ibytz Tamez Lea Young Senior Layout Artists Neil Bruder Senior Layout Artists Aldo Cruz Tony Cranfield-Rose Jiri Licenik Ricardo Rodrigues Layout Artists Garry Brookes Chris James Danielle Ryan Ian Scott-Hallam Ricardo Torres Animation Director Daven Coburn Animation Supervisor Kenneth Chen Lead Animators Claudia Bic Michael Crumback Vianney d'Huart Humaira Thalayan Shannon Tieu Senior Animators Paul Buda Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Amelia Kurth David Meigh Emi Sato Animators Dexter Barcellano Sergey Berengard Paul Brown Cece Chen Jonathan Chen Nicolas Erdos Jessica Garcia Juarez Chantal Lacey Kevin Lee Lianna Murdoch Justin Murphy Tim Nendza Brittney Owens Nash Pereira Rodrigo Sifuentes Edgardo Ulloa Chrissy Wang Darren White Shot Finaling & Crowds Supervisor Luke de Winter Shot Finaling & Crowds Artists Kenny Chung Jessica Garcia Juarez Patrick Johns Fernao Morato Sheena Nickel Tessa Peterson Leon Tang Production Editors Nick Meunier Lori Zei Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Michelle Buch Lead Lighting Artist Frank Lalonde Lead Compositing Artist Jen Smith Sr. Lighting & Compositing Artist Sarah Miyashita Lighting & Compositing Artists Jeffrey Amoako Baljinder Singh Bassi Megan Capling Alexis Chapman Kelvin Chong Lance Gayton Sarah Jensen David Kim Frank Lalonde Amy Le Emily Luke Supreeti Mann Shahin Mirakhorli Juan Miranda Benjamin Rodriguez Tim Seo Lea Young FX Supervisor Bradly Dunbar Lead FX Artist Shaun Bullied Senior FX Artists Brendon Marklinger Christine Thompson FX Artists Scott Middleton Taylor Hasting Rigging Supervisor Brian van Zanden Rigging Lead Clayton Ryan Senior Rigging Artist Jimmy Chang Rigging Artists John Mark Gibbons Loic le Goff Ben Sledge Tony Song Senior Facial Rigging Artist Cecilia Ku Facial Rigging Artists Jonathan Dick Sukwon Shin Simulation Lead Adam Bagatto Senior Simulation Artist Joanne Thiel Simulation Artists John Brix Ricardo Rodrigues Trudy Truong Principal Lighting/Shading TDs Alex Segal Vladimir Monachov Senior Pipeline TDs Matthew McCrory Chris McNish Pipeline TDs Nathaniel Anozie Jonghwan Hwang Head of Post Production Jordan Atkinson Post & Media Technician David Tilgner Head of Technology Nitin Kumar Senior Systems Administrator Corey Barber Systems Administrator Shahriar Kiamanesh Senior Web Developer Jongpil Choi Desktop Support Derek Lapierre Sergrey Popkov Andy Wu Render Wrangler Kevin Chou Production Accountant Marie Sutherland Project Accountant Ralph Wing Accounts Payable Administrator Peter Chow Payroll Manager Victoria Elrod Production Accounting Coordinator Alexandra George VP Culture & Talent Tara Kemes Facilities Manager Brenda Yau Recruiting Manager Jamie Savella-Mach HR Generalist Alexandra Goodman Recruiter Paola Chavez Office & Front Desk Administrator Maria Tran Production Assistants Hannah Gottert Chandler McCorkindale Suk-Pyo Yoo Songs "Power Up" Written by Jordyn Kane, Brayden Deskins, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Rayna Zemel Performed by The Math Club feat Jordyn Kane Produced by The Math Club "Multiplayer" Written by Jordyn Kane, Brayden Deskins, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Garrett Marshall Barnes, Kurt Zimmer, Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Rayna Zemel Performed by The Math Club feat Jordyn Kane Produced by The Math Club "Get up and Move" Written by Jordyn Kane, Brayden Deskins, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Rayna Zemel Performed by The Math Club feat Jordyn Kane Produced by The Math Club "Invincible" Written by Jordyn Kane, Brayden Deskins, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Rayna Zemel Performed by The Math Club feat Jordyn Kane Produced by The Math Club "Change the Game" Written by Jordyn Kane, Brayden Deskins, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Michael Mayeda, Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili, Jaron Lamot, Rayna Zemel Performed by The Math Club feat Jordyn Kane Produced by The Math Club "Chiwawa" by Wanko Ni Mero Mero (P) and © 2015 Ubisoft Music Publishing Inc. All Rights Reserved. ---- Music Supervision by Format Entertainment Audio Post Production Sharpe Sound Studios Re-Recording Mixers Matt Dawson Kevin Belen May Guimaraes Sound Supervisors Kelly Cole Bill Mellow Sound Designer James Wallace Bryson Dodwell Gregario Gomez James Neves Ken Cade James Fonnyadt Dialogue Editor May Guimaraes Foley Editor Dario Disanto Foley Artists Shane Shemko Elaine Stef Foley Recordist Kevin Morales Post Audio Management Laurie Melhus ---- ---- Video Post Production at Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc. Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Studio Canada Koko Productions Inc Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineer Vancouver Wes Wales Recording Studio United States Salami Studios North Hollywood, California ---- ---- Mattel Creative Consultants Mattel Brand Consultants Nathan Baynard Amy Braun Jennifer Chen Kristina Duncan Erica D. Green Tanya Mann Sejal Shah Miller Tania Missad Austinae Obstaculo Rachel Rasser Matt Repicky Michael Shore Danielle Viale Emily Williams Special Thanks Catherine Balsam-Schwaber Juliana Chugg Richard Dickson Kevin Farr Christopher Keenan Evelyn Mazzocco Lisa McKnight Christopher A. Sinclair With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit and the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit. BARBIE™ VIDEO GAME HERO Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2017 Mattel "This is our story, what's yours?" - Barbie Category:Barbie: Video Game Hero Category:Credits